


Murder in the Manor

by George_Benji



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Existentialism, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, No Smut, Thriller, gmod murder au, nothing too graphic, who done did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: They wake up in a house they don't recognize with people they can't remember meeting. People are dying and their time is running out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was proof read and supported by @voiid-vagabond <3 <3 ily

Michael wakes up and the first thing he realizes is that he’s not entirely sure where he is. He looks around himself and takes in his surroundings. He’s sitting beside a large bed, and the room has very tacky, hotel looking rich decor. Another man sits on the other side of the bed, snores gently rocking his body.

Michael stands and something in his pocket presses into his leg, so takes it out to find that it’s a walkie talkie.

“Hey.” Michael nudges the man and he wakes up with a start, confusion dawning on his face.

“Where…” he looks up at Michael before climbing onto the bed, “Miko, do you know where we are?”

“Uh…” Michael’s taken back a little bit by being called that. He doesn’t recognize the man, nor does he look like Michael’s type and it’s not like Michael’s prone to one-night-stands. “Why would you call me…” he trails off as he notices the name “Juliett” on the man’s orange shirt. “Your name is Juliett?” Michael tries to bite back a smile, not wanting to insult the guy, but he has a pretty large beard and is all-in-all a pretty large man.

“No?” he rubs at his head before he pulls an identical walkie talkie out of his pocket.

“Then why…?” Michael points at the man’s shirt before looking down at his own, a red shirt with a name-tag reading “Miko”.

“Why does my shirt say Juliett? My name’s Jack.”

“Yeah, I mean, I’m Michael… I’ve never gone by Miko…” Michael looks around the room again, before saying, “I have no idea where we are or how we got here.” 

Jack hums before pressing a button on his walkie talkie. “Hello? Hello? Can anybody hear me?”

His voice echoes through Michael’s walkie talkie, making them both jump.

“So I’m assuming you didn’t fall asleep with just a walkie talkie in your pocket?” Michael tries to joke, but his heart is racing and it’s hard to think.

“No… And you didn’t either huh?” Jack pauses for a moment. “I have no idea how I got here… I don’t remember… anything?”

“So what is this, like, Saw?” Michael laughs again.

A voice echoes through their walkie talkie that makes them both jump. “Ello? Who’s there?”

Michael picks up his walkie talkie. “Who is this?”

“I’m Gavin.”

“I’m Michael. Gavin, where are you?”

“I’m in an attic of some kind. Not sure where I am to be completely honest.”

Jack picks his walkie talkie back up. “I’m Jack, I’m with Michael in a bedroom. Let’s try to find each other.”

Michael nods and goes to open the bedroom door. An immense sort of relief fills him when he opens the door with no problem.

A new voice comes on the walkie talkie. “There’s a living room we can meet in.” 

Michael looks over a banister just outside the bedroom to find two people sitting in a living room. “Is that you down there?” 

One of the people, a short bald man wearing a green shirt starts looking up and all around before he spots Michael and Jack. “Is that you up there?” he waves.

“Yep, we’re heading down right now.” Michael motions his head for Jack to follow him down the walkway to the stairs. 

Jack heads towards the woman in a pink shirt reading “Foxtrot” and sits next to her. “I’m Jack,” he says, sticking out his hand. 

She nods at him, squints, and says, “I’m Fiona,” without taking his hand. 

Michael picks his walkie talkie up again. “Hey Gavin, you can head for the living room to meet up with us. There’s four of us here.”

A voice that isn’t Gavin’s says, “We’re all in the same house I think.”

“Who was that?” Jeremy whispers to Michael, Michael shrugs. “Hey, anyone who can hear this meet up in the living room.”

“How many people are in here?” Michael mutters.

“No idea. I don’t even know where ‘here’ is,” Jeremy replies.

Footsteps and quiet voices echo from a hallway just beyond the living room. As the four in the living room quiet down and divert their attention towards the hallway, two guys enter the living room.

One with a blue shirt reading “Tango” says, “So I assume none of you know where we are either, then?”

Michael shakes his head.

Tango shakes his head solemnly, while the other guy, “Alfa” in a red shirt joins Jack and Fiona on the couch.

“So is this like an escape room type thing?” Jack asks, earning no response. “Okay well… there’s at least Gavin on his way here… do we know if anyone else is in here?”

“Well,” Jeremy says, “I think we can use the walkie talkies to ask?”

“Good an idea as any,” Alfa says.

Footsteps come from a room off to the side of the living room, and everyone quiets before a woman in a red shirt reading “Lima” and a guy in a purple shirt reading “Miko” enter the living room.

“Hey, we heard you on walkie talkies,” Lima says, holding hers up.

Jeremy nods.

“So Gavin isn’t any of you?” Michael asks. Everyone shakes their heads. “Okay…” He picks his walkie talkie back up, “Hey, Gavin you on your way?”

“Yeah, boi. I’m in the kitchen right now trying to find the door out of it- OH! Here we go.” More footsteps are heard and everyone looks down the hallway where a man with a green shirt reading “Golf” enters the living room.

“Hey guys, I’m Gavin!”

“So I take it this is everyone?” Jeremy asks.

“Well we don’t really have a way to confirm, do we?” Miko answers.

Another pair of footsteps are heard from where Gavin came from and everyone stills again, their anxiety at a tipping point. A man in a green shirt reading “Romeo” joins them silently with just a nod.

“Okay, well I guess we should do introductions… I’m not Juliett, even though that’s what my name tag says. My name is Jeremy and I have no clue where we are or how we got here.”

“I’m Michael, and I don’t know anything either.”

“I’m Alfredo, but that’s kind of close to Alfa. I don’t really get what these name tags are for.”

“Trevor.”

“Gavin!”

“Jack.”

“I’m Fiona and I don’t trust any of you.”

“What?” Gavin squawks. “Why would you say that?”

“No,” mysterious Romeo says, crossing his arms. “That’s perfectly understandable. I’m Ryan and I’m suspicious of all of you.”

“Okay, uh, I’m Matt Bragg and I don’t know why we’re here either.”

“Full name, huh?” Gavin teases.

Matt Bragg shrugs his shoulders.

“I’m Lindsay, I like cats, and I don’t know what this place is.”

“Cats?” Jack cocks his head to the side.

“I thought we were doing fun facts as well, sorry I was mistaken.”

“Okay so I suppose we should be trying to find a way out of here?” Jack proposes. “Or at least go looking for other people or clues as to why we’re here.”

“God this is just like Saw,” Trevor mutters, Alfredo turning towards him, horror and disgust on his face.

“No, I agree with Jack,” Jeremy says, “I’m not gonna just sit around and wait for something to happen. I’m gonna get out of here. So are we going to split into pairs? Teams?”

“I’ll go with you looking for a way out,” Ryan says.

“I’m gonna go looking around for other people,” Jack says.

“I’ll go with,” Lindsay says.

Fiona sighs and says, “I guess I’ll go with Lindsay and Jack.”

“I’ll go with Jeremy and Ryan,” Alfredo says.

“Okay, me too then,” Trevor says.

“Guess that leaves us, bois,” Gavin says to Matt Bragg and Michael.

“Eh…” Matt Bragg makes a face. “I’m going by myself.”

“Alright, idiot, you go do that,” Michael says.

“Ready… break!” Jack jokes.

The teams head off on their own ways, Michael and Gavin heading back up the stairs towards the first room they see. Michael opens the door for Gavin and follows him inside the room.

“So…” Michael says, opening and looking around empty drawers of a tacky dresser. “You know anything about yourself outside of this house thing we’re in?”

Gavin, who is tossing pillows around, scrunches up his face in thought. “Hm... Not really, I suppose. I mean, I can’t really think of any broader things, but I could tell you all sorts of details.”

Michael nods and moves on to inspecting a painting. “Yeah… I get what you mean. I can’t remember any family of mine, but I could tell you that I grew up with my mom.”

“Mhm.” Gavin picks up a pillow and puts it in front of his face. “Hey, boi, look!” Gavin walks up to Michael and crouches down, “Eeugh. E-eugh.” Gavin peeks his eyes above the pillow and sticks his tongue out as he makes the noise again.

“Stop fucking around or I’m gonna smother you with that pillow.” Michael immediately feels weird about saying this to someone he just met, but it feels so… right to say it. “Alright, this room is empty, onto the next.”

The next door is open, and has a sizeable dent at about chest height on the inside.

Michael picks up with walkie talkie and says, “We haven’t found anything yet really, but one of these rooms on the top floor has a dent? I’m not sure what it means.”

“O-oh,” Jeremy says into the walkie talkie, “That the middle room?”

“Yeah.”

“That may have been me…”

Michael shoots Gavin a look. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Jeremy says, “I didn’t check if it was locked or not at first and me and Fiona were kind of freaking the fuck out so I just… went for it.”

“What the fuck,” Michael mutters.

“Ey, boi what do you say this is?” Gavin lifts a pillow that has a dirty outline of someone on it.

“Ew, what the fuck?! Put that back down.” Michaels pokes around the drawers for a minute before saying, “Alright, onto the next room.”

The room that he and Jack had woken up in. This room yields the same conclusion as the last two: squat.

“Boi, should we go poking down around downstairs?” Michael asks, leading Gavin out of the room.

“Hey! You called me boi!”

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I? You’re my… boi…” Michael realizes as he says it how dumb he sounds, but it doesn’t stop him. “God, what am I saying? What does that even mean?”

“It means we’re bois!” Gavin bounces down the stairs.

“Yeah but since when? When did it become a thing?”

“Well it-” Gavin stops and turns to look at Michael, legitimate fear on his face. “I… don’t know. How can I not remember this?”

“This house is  _ weird _ . I just want out as soon as possible.”

“Yeah…”

The two head towards an arch leading towards three more rooms and bump into Jeremy, Ryan, Alfredo and Trevor who are exiting the three rooms.

“Ey what’s up! How’s the search going?” Gavin asks.

“Uh, it’s fine, but we’re coming up empty. There’s no windows and the one door that leads to the outside is presumably the front door but it’s sealed,” Jeremy answers.

“Fuck so we’re trapped in here?” Michael rubs at his face with a loud sigh.

“Yeah, it’s pretty disheartening…” Ryan starts past Michael and Gavin. “I’m going to go exploring, you guys can keep looking around together.” He keeps walking through the living room and Gavin starts after him.

“Wait, wait, Ryan you can’t go off on your own, it might be dangerous!” And they’re off towards the kitchen and attic.

“Alright…” Jeremy shakes his head, “I’ll go this way and keep looking." He points to the end of the house Ryan and Gavin didn’t head towards.

“I’m going to go look through the other rooms on this floor,” Trevor says.

“I’m gonna go with Trevor,” Alfredo says, starting off towards an office, Trevor following behind him.

“Guess I’ll go with you?” Michael shrugs, not really caring.

“Guess so.”

The four wave at each other and part, Michael and Jeremy heading towards what looks like a broom closet with a curtain in front of it.

Michael pokes around the curtain while Jeremy opens the closet door to reveal a circuit breaker and stairs leading to a basement.

“Oh fuck that,” Jeremy says as Michael walkes past him and into the basement.

“Come on, don’t be a pussy.”

Jeremy’s face flattens and he heads in behind Michael into the wine-cellar type room. “God I hate this so much.”

“What," Michael asks, “you  _ don't _ like being trapped in a house with a group of people you probably don’t know?”

“Well I wouldn’t say it’s a top ten on my bucket list.”

“Hey guys,” Matt Bragg’s voice comes from the walkie talkie. “I’m in the attic and I think I found some-”

Michael and Jeremy glance at each other, and then start heading towards the attic, Jeremy grabbing his walkie talkie. “Some what? What did you find?”

“HOLY SHIT!” Matt Bragg yells into the walkie talkie. “DEAD BODY. A FUCKING DEAD BO-”

Jeremy and Michael look at each other again and then start sprinting towards the attic.

“HE HAS A KNIFE- KNIFE- HE’S- GREEN-” the walkie talkie stops abruptly.

“Matt Bragg?” Michael pants into the walkie talkie. He and Jeremy cross the living room and bounding up the stairs.

Jeremy reaches the attic first and tosses an arm out to stop Michael. “Holy shitting fuck.”

Michael looks around Jeremy and on the floor is the body of a guy he recognizes, but didn’t see in the living room. Dark hair, tattoos, and a green shirt. Next to him is Matt Bragg, chest a bright red as blood seeps out of his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone go thank my wonderful partner whom i love with my whole gay heart @voiid-vagabond bc they proofed this and it literally would not be legible without them.

The group stands around the living room, no one looking at each other. Michael, Jeremy and Gavin stand together. Alfredo, Trevor and Ryan are sitting together on the couch. Jeremy is shaking a bit and Michael’s trying to pull his gaze up from the floor.

“So…” Trevor breaks the ice, “Are we just here to… To- I don’t know, figure out who the murderer among us is? Are we supposed to find clues and escape?”

Michael pulls his gaze up and looks at Trevor. “How are any of us supposed to know?”

“W-” Jeremy takes a deep breath, “Well, Matt Bragg did say the word ‘green’... I guess we could start there, right?”

“Yeah, but what’s it supposed to mean?” Gavin asks.

“It could be shirt color,” Ryan points out. Michael scans around. The only two with green shirts are Ryan and Jeremy.

“But that would mean you and Jeremy are suspects, and I was with Jeremy the whole time,” Michael points out.

Ryan sighs. “So then how about we figure out where everyone was?”

“Well it might not be one of us… Who’s to say there’s not someone else here who’s doing all of this?” Gavin’s face looks like… a little kid's. Like he’s frightened and doesn’t know what of.

“No, it’d definitely be one of us,” Ryan says with conviction.

“You saying that makes me not trust you,” Alfredo points points out.

“Okay!” Ryan holds his hands up, “You don’t have to. I don’t trust any of you either. But I will get to the bottom of this with you all. So, who was with who when it happened?”

“Michael and I were in the basement,” Jeremy says.

“Fredo and I were over there,” Trevor says, pointing off towards the office.

Ryan cocks an eyebrow at Gavin.

“Gavin followed you,” Michael says.

Ryan makes a face. “No? I left you all as a group and continued on my own into the kitchen. I didn’t even see Gavin.”

Everyone turns to look at Gavin.

“W-Wh-What! I’m wearing a red shirt though! See!” Gavin points at the nametag ‘Golf’ and is looking wildly around.

“Okay, so what?” Michael crosses his arms at Ryan. “Gavin didn’t catch up with you. That still means that you were by yourself, and yeah, you do have a green shirt. Gavin does not.”

Ryan squints his eyes and surveys the group.

“We’re missing someone-”

“Yeah no fucking shit, asshole. Two fucking dead people,” Michael cuts him off.

Ryan rolls his eyes, “No. We’re missing three people. Big and beard, and the two women.”

The group quiets and everyone looks around.

“He’s right,” Gavin mutters.

“Okay so… let’s go looking for them?” Alfredo suggests.

“That is the dumbest fucking idea I have ever-”

Ryan cuts Michael off. “I don’t have any better ideas.”

“Ugh,” Michael drags out. 

“We’ll check the basement,” Trevor says, grabbing Alfredo’s hand and standing up, pulling Alfredo with him.

“Okay, I’ll look around the attic some more,” Michael says, unwilling to leave any of the others to have to see the dead bodies.

“I’ll check out the rooms on the top floor,” Jeremy says.

“I’ll check the rooms on this side,” Gavin says gesturing, “Ryan you get all those.”

Ryan nods and everyone starts off.

Michael heads back past the kitchen and up the stairs. He’s a little surprised that the attic doesn’t smell like anything, because he’d always been lead to believe that dead bodies just inherently reeked. The attic is pretty dark, no apparent light source, and covered in dust. There’s boxes and crates piled up everywhere. Michael decides to poke around them.

He doesn’t really find anything, other than more dust and cobwebs. It does seem though that a metallic and sour smell has filled the air and Michael reaches a point where staying in the attic only makes it worse so he goes back down the stairs.

As he exits the stairs, Gavin exits the kitchen and bumps into Michael.

“Oh! Hi boi!”

Michael cocks his head. “Hey boi, you find anything?”

“Nah, which includes no food in the kitchen so I suppose who ever has us here doesn’t think we’ll be here for long?”

Michael sighs. “Yeah, well I guess it could be someone who hasn’t talked to us yet… I don’t know why Ryan shot you down so quick.”

“Eh,” Gavin shrugs, “doesn’t really matter.”

Michael shakes his head.

“Hey,” Trevor’s voice comes through the walkie talkie. “It’s just me and Alfredo, can we come over there?”

Michael and Gavin shoot each other a look. “Who are you asking?” Michael asks.

“Calm down! Calm down!” Alfredo’s voice comes through.

“We’re just looking for you, everyone in the house is searching for you,” Trevor says.

“What are they doing?” Michael asks and Gavin shrugs. Michael starts off towards the basement, Gavin twaddling along behind him. “Are you guys still in the basement?” Michael asks, speed walking through the wine cellar just past the circuit breaker and down a tunnel.

“Yeah. We found Fiona I think,” Trevor says.

“This is so fucked up,” Michael mutters.

“Where do you think Lindsay and Jack are?” Gavin asks.

“No clue, but Fiona was with them. She might know.”

The halls are dark and wet and Michael hates them, but Gavin being with him calms him down enough to keep going.

A voice echoes from just around the corner and Michael rushes off towards it. “Hello?!”

“Michael?” Trevor’s voice shouts back.

“Yeah, I’ve got Gavin with me.” Michael turns a corner and almost bumps right into Alfredo’s back.

“Hey.” Trevor leans around Alfredo, who is mostly hidden between Trevor and the tunnel wall. “Fiona’s just over there and we’re trying to get to her calm down but sh-”

“IF YOU COME OVER HERE I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

“Yeah, that.”

Michael knits his eyebrows together and squeezes past Alfredo and Trevor. He walks towards the next turn and can see Fiona sitting on the floor in a puddle of some sort and holding her arm. He waits for his eyes to adjust a bit more and is taken aback when he realizes she’s bleeding.

“Fiona- Fiona, Gavin and I are here too, now. We’re not going to hurt you. We’re worried about you, Lindsay and Jack. Can I come see what’s up with your arm?”

“FUCK YOU!”

“Fiona-”

“NO! I don’t want to fucking hear it! Leave me the fuck alone and go do your dumb fucking scavenger hunt by yourself while I stay down here by myself.”

“At least tell us who hurt you.”

Fiona looks up from her arm at Michael and he almost backs away right then.

“I didn’t see. They waited until Lindsay fell behind and when Jack noticed she wasn’t behind us anymore, he went to find her and then he was gone. I didn’t see who did it, but I did get cut after they killed Jack.”

“Wait,” Trevor pokes his head around the corner. “Jack and Lindsay are dead?”

“Just- Just fuck off,” Fiona looks back down at her arm.

“Can I at least come help you with your arm?” Michael takes a step towards Fiona and she’s up on her feet, ready to throw down before he takes a second step.

“Just leave me alone,” she grits out.

“I-... Okay..” Michael backs down and drags Trevor away with him. Michael grabs his walkie talkie and says, “We found them. Lindsay and Jack are dead. Meet in the living room.”

“Boi, isn’t it a foyer?” Gavin chirps.

“Open your mouth again and you’re next to die,” Michael says and Gavin snaps his mouth shut.

The four exit the basement and Michael and Gavin meet with Jeremy and Ryan who are sitting on the couch, engrossed in a conversation together, not paying attention.

“Okay,” Michael says, “we’re solving this right now.”

“I agree!” Jeremy jumps up from the couch.

“I don’t see what we might know now that we didn’t know before,” Ryan says.

“Then let’s retrace everything we know,” Jeremy says. “How about we start with when we woke up, we’ll see if anything isn’t right. I think we all woke up with someone else, so whoever was by themselves the longest is the most likely suspect.”

Ryan shifts uncomfortably and Michael eyes him down.

“I woke up with Jack,” Michael says.

“I woke up with Fiona,” Jeremy says.

Michael turns to ask Trevor and Alfredo and is shocked to find them missing. “Where- Did you see where they went?”

Nobody answers.

“Fuck…” Michael takes his walkie talkie out, “Trevor, Alfredo, where did you two go?”

“We’re hiding by ourselves,” Trevor answers.

“You dumb fucking pieces of shit,” Michael mutters away form the walkie talkie. “Okay, whatever. Who did you two wake up with?” 

“Each other,” Trevor says.

“Okay…” Jeremy sighs, “Well, Lindsay and Matt Bragg both came from the office so I guess they probably woke up in there together.”

“And you two were the last to join, so I assume you woke up together?” Michael asks.

“We did not,” Ryan says.

“Okay… Who did you wake up with then?”

“ _ I  _ woke up alone in the wine cellar,” Ryan says.

“I woke up alone in the kitchen,” Gavin says.

Jeremy squints at Ryan. “You woke up in the wine cellar?” he asks.

“Yeah?”

“You mean the one right over there?” Jeremy asks, pointing towards the basement.

“Yes.”

“The one that’s opposite of the kitchen and the attic?”

“Yes.”

“Then how the fuck did you come from the kitchen and attic when you first joined us?” Jeremy reaches into his pocket not holding his walkie talkie and aims his arms at Ryan.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Gavin yelps and jumps behind Michael.

“Jeremy-” Michael puts a hand up towards Jeremy, but taking a step back.

“Wh- Jeremy, why are you aiming that at me?” Ryan puts his hands up as if that’s going to help him.

“So you’re lying about where you woke up. You apparently woke up alone. You seem to know so much more than the rest of us, and  _ coincidentally _ you’re wearing the same color that the person who killed Matt Bragg was wearing.” Jeremy cocks the gun.

“How long have you had that?” Michael asks at the same time Ryan says, “You’re wearing the same color as me.”

“I woke up with this gun, and I was with Michael when Matt Bragg was killed. You, on the other hand, aren’t accounted for.”

“I-” Ryan clears his throat, “I’m not lying about anything. If you walk through the wine cellar it leads to a trap door in the kitchen.”

Jeremy shakes his head.

“Don’t- Don’t- Here, okay… I… Everyone so far has been killed by someone with a knife. I don’t have a knife on me,” Ryan pats down his pockets trying to prove himself.

“Why don’t,” Gavin pokes his head above Michael’s shoulder, “Instead of us killing each other, we start looking for an exit, huh?”

Michael nods. “Yeah, Jeremy, we’re in threat, but now we know you have a gun. Maybe we’re going to be safe now?”

Jeremy shakes his head, but lowers the gun. “I still think it’s you Ryan.”

“That’s fine. How about Gavin comes with me and he calls you all on the walkie talkie if I do anything suspicious?”

“That’s a good a plan as any,” Michael admits.

“I… I don’t care.” Jeremy starts off towards the kitchen.

Ryan and Gavin head towards the attic, Michael heads for the three rooms on the bottom floor he hadn’t gotten a good look in earlier.

Back down in the basement, Fiona winces as she puts more pressure on her arm. She’s not in danger of bleeding out, but that doesn’t mean that it’s exactly comfortable. She stands up with a shaky breath and heads through the tunnel, away from where Michael and Trevor and them had gone. 

She hates it down in the tunnel, she also hates that she’s covered in blood and unbelievably sticky. She hears a commotion down the tunnel and keeps walking towards it. A square of light shines into the tunnel, Jeremy’s body hanging half in it and half still on the floor above.

On the floor of the basement, under Jeremy’s body, is a gun. Fiona picks it up and climbs the ladder into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy thanks for reading. leave a comment abt who you think the killer is now owo


	3. Chapter 3

Fredo and Trevor sit together in the office, hiding under a desk together. Fredo glances at Trevor and is surprised when he’s already looking at him, as if he’s studying his face.

“I know you…” Trevor says it softly, as if he’s realizing this for possibly not the first time.

Fredo looks deeper into Trevor’s eyes and it’s as if he can see his whole life in them. He can see himself exploring these halls… falling in love. “You do know me,” Fredo says it just as softly as Trevor, but a tear rolls down his face.

Trevor smiles a lopsided smile. One that Alfredo would have bet his life he’d seen a million times before. Then Trevor reaches up and brushes the tear from Fredo’s face. Alfredo feels something swell in himself and he shoves his head into Trevor’s shoulder, relaxing when Trevor wraps his arms tightly around him.

They part after a few precious moments, moving so the side of Fredo’s head is against Trevor’s chest, Trevor’s arms still around him.

“You know,” Trevor says, “I could swear that I know all sorts of things about you… I know your favorite color, your zodiac sign, your Hogwarts house, what your childhood was like… But I can’t tell you how we met. I cannot place when we first met each other.”

Fredo takes a deep breath and thinks about it as well. “I… know that you’re a slytherin… And you’re color blind?” He feels shocked to know this, but Trevor nods. “But I… can’t remember anything past this morning.”

“Yeah.”

Alfredo huffs. “Well, I know one thing.”

“What’s that-” 

Alfredo presses his lips against Trevor’s cheek, pretty quickly all things considered. “I know that I love you.”

Trevor’s face is… lovestruck. He grabs Fredo’s chin and says, “I love you too,” before pressing their lips together. It’s like a perfect harmony. It’s nostalgic and new all at the same time. Like listening to your favorite song from when you were a kid. They part, and they smile at each other.

“I’m not going to leave you,” Alfredo says, “I’m going to stay here with you forever.”

And they both know that’s not going to happen. But they’re not going to admit it, because even if they only last another second, it’ll be a lifetime for them.

“I know.”

The door to the office bangs open just as the lights snap off. Trevor sticks his head above the desk to see Michael, one leg hovering in the air from him bashing in the door.

“I found the fucking twins,” Michael says into his walkie talkie. “They’re in the office.” Michael shuts the door and continues on his way.

A thud sounds from behind Michael and he looks towards where it came from to spot Ryan ramming himself at the door.

“What the fuck dude?” Michael approaches and takes a run at the door himself.

“I’m- trying- to get the- door open,” Ryan pants, out of breath and in pain.

“Yeah I can see that. I thought you all already tried this door? Who’s to say it even leads outside?”

“No fucking clue,” Ryan says, running back at the door, bouncing off and onto the floor.

“Where’d you go?” Michael puts his hands towards the floor and stumbles around before tripping over Ryan. “FUCK!” Michael stays on the floor and leans against the door. “This is all so fucked up.”

Ryan sighs and joins Michael in sitting against the door in the dark. “Yep… man how many of us are even left?”

“Why don’t we check?” Michael struggles to find the “talk” button on his walkie talkie in the dark, but does it nonetheless. “Jeremy?”

Nothing.

“Fuck, dude.”

“So Jeremy’s gone now, huh?”

“Guess so.”

“So I guess that that means I wasn’t the murderer after all, huh?” Ryan laughs.

“Guess not.” Michael shifts away from Ryan. “Hey, wasn’t Gavin supposed to be with you-”

“GOLF-” Alfredo screams into the walkie talkie before going abruptly quiet.

“Yeah, he was,” Ryan says, rising and moving away from Michael and towards the office in the pitch dark.

“Fucking Hell,” Michael mutters, feeling his way towards the circuit breaker. When he gets to it, he starts flipping switches at random, waiting for lights to come back on. The wine cellar lights up, and then the living room behind him.

“It’s you, asshole,” Fiona’s voice comes through the walkie talkie and Michael starts off into the tunnels, where he’d last seen her.

“No- No- It’s you! You’ve got a gun!” Gavin’s voice is further from the walkie talkie, but Michael can still hear it.

“And what’s your point? I’m going to shoot you.”

“You’re a murderer!” 

“Really? Because I don’t have a goddamn knife.”

“Yeah! But you have a gun!”

Michael rounds the first turn.

“And? Give me one fucking reason not to shoot you right now!”

“Well- Alfredo said ‘Golf’ didn’t he? I’m ‘Alfa’!”

Michael stops in his tracks and lifts the walkie talkie. “No… Alfredo was Alfa.”

A gunshot echoes through the tunnel and Michael starts sprinting.

Michael turns the next corner and has to stop and gag when he sees Lindsay and Jack on the ground. 

“I’ve got the gun,” Ryan says into the walkie talkie. 

Michael shakes his head and keeps running. He slows when he sees Jeremy’s body, hanging through the trap door leading to the kitchen. Fiona’s body is laying in the middle of the linoleum. 

“Where are you Ryan?” Michael asks, but a gunshot sounds from through the living room so Michael starts towards there.

He reaches the office Trevor and Alfredo were in and closes his eyes when he sees their feet poking out from behind the desk. He starts off towards the three rooms on the bottom floor, tossing each door open and preparing for the worst. Each room as empty as the last. He heads up the stairs and tosses open the first door, gagging and stepping back when he sees Ryan laying on the floor.

The gun sitting just at his feet.

Michael picks the gun up from Ryan’s feet and looks towards the doorway.

Gavin steps into the frame and smiles at Michael. 

Michael looks down, and then back up, tears sliding down his face. “G-Gavin don’t- Gavin don’t come any closer!” His tears and voice getting stronger as he reassures himself. Gavin is holding a bloody knife and there is no denying that he’s been killing everyone.

“Boi, come on. What are you gonna do with that gun? Shoot me? I’m your boi!” Gavin gestures with the dripping knife so Michael raises the gun and cocks it.

“Why did you do it?” He grits out through his angry teeth.

“What?” Gavin squawks.

“Why- did- you- kill them?” Michael says it slower this time.

Gavin's eyes dart between Michael’s eyes and the gun. “Why’s it matter to you so much? It’s already done, it’s not like- Well it’s not like it’ll change anything if you know why.”

“Try me.”

“W-...” Gavin squints, “Well, what do you want to hear? That I was  _ bored _ ? That I knew all of you in a different life and this is somehow payback? That I had a  _ particularly bad _ childhood? That I’m just  _ crazy _ ?” Gavin tosses his arms around and sticks his tongue out.

Michael aims the gun at Gavin’s shoulder and shoots a bullet past him, just grazing his skin.

“OW!” Gavin jumps to the side, “Boi…” He looks like he’s about to cry, and Michael isn’t buying it. He huffs, “Fine. It was- I was bored. That’s it. I thought that this might be fun, I don’t know. I didn’t really think so far ahead.”

Michael shakes his head and fires another bullet, this one hitting Gavin in the shoulder.

“Fuck you!” Michael shouts and Gavin’s eyes look  _ wild _ .

“What?”

“Fuck you for making me trust you!”

“Boi I never-”

Michael points the gun back at Gavin’s head.

“I-...”

Michael squeezes the trigger. For some reason, he’s shocked that the trigger is just as easy to pull as it was the last two times. He feels like it should have been more difficult to pull the trigger.

Gavin’s body slumps to the ground and Michael follows, his body rocking with sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *just freaking starts sobbing*

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @georgebenji, insta @george.a.benji
> 
> leave a comment and guess who the killer is owo


End file.
